


Son of Arthur

by seaweediscool



Category: Merlin (TV), The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19439092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweediscool/pseuds/seaweediscool
Summary: In which two world's collide and Merlin finds himself with a very angry son of Arthur from a parallel universe.





	Son of Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't stop thinking about the links between Merlin and SGE so here we are. Merlin post S3 and SGE mid-way through ACoT (Book 5). Please don't treat this seriously.

Merlin was having a great day until the so called son of Arthur landed on top of him from seemingly no where. 

Sure, he'd had to clean the stables, and maybe the magical creature of the week had been a little more evil than usual, but Arthur was in a good mood which meant that the kingdom was in a good mood and thus Merlin was having a rather splendid day. Gaius had even made his favourite tea! 

So when Tedros Pendragon appeared, Merlin was willing to give the kid the benefit of the doubt from the good of his heart. That was until Tedros began ranting about magic and how the lady of the lake (which really, no one apart from Merlin, Gaius, and Killgharrah should know about) had kissed an evil twin and ceded her powers. He then asked where Merlin was and when Merlin had said that he was whom the kid was looking at, Tedros had the nerve to laugh in his face. When Merlin had insisted, Tedros had begun to panic and lit a gold finger to the sky which hadn't been gold before and did look remarkably like magic. 

So Gaius and Merlin did the appropriate thing of tying the kid up and waiting for him to calm down so they could get answers. That was where they were now, with Merlin watching as Tedros writhed around on his bed getting red in the face and screaming for Merlin, Gwen, and Agatha (the latter of which Merlin wasn't sure existed but he wasn't about to tell that to the kid). 

"Can you please stop shouting?" Merlin pleaded when Tedros' screams were getting tedious. "You sound like Arthur." 

And for all that it was worth Tedros did indeed sound and even looked like a younger version of Arthur. Maybe the kid was an illegitimate child. Or maybe not. Arthur was a little more inclined to the male figure and in particular Merlin. 

"Why?! So you can get the Snake and feed me to him?!" Tedros shouted (again!) continuing to writhe and make his finger glow gold. 

"There aren't any snakes here. Well, not since Valient and that was years ago, but, that's not the point! Please stop shouting so I can understand what you're saying." 

Tedros harrumphed and glared. Merlin glared back and soon Tedros fell silent. 

"Great. First off, why are you using magic in Camelot?" 

Tedros scoffed. "I'm king I can do what I want." 

"You're not king," Merlin laughed. 

"I am. Technically. Just have to kill Rhian."

"Who?" Merlin was very much ready to throw the kid into the lake and be done with it. 

"The false king. The Lion. The guy who took my throne and my sword and Sophie and then put my mother into slavery."

"And your mother is?" 

"The Lady Guinevere." 

Merlin had no time to say anything before Lancelot strolled in, unperturbed by the kid on the bed. Tedros, on the other hand, nearly threw a fit. 

"Lance! By Hook's hand, you're alive!" 

(It is important to know for the Readers among us that yes, Tedros indeed got this saying from Hort.) 

"Y'what?" Lancelot muttered. 

"I thought you'd been killed!" 

Merlin definitely wanted to throw Tedros into the lake. But then another figure appeared from no where, this time a girl the kid's age with very black hair who upon seeing Tedros on the bed set her finger gold and glared at Merlin but softened at Lance. 

"Let the king go!" She shouted and the finger grew golder. 

Merlin and Lance met each other's eyes. 

"Erm, kid, that's not the king." Merlin tried to explain. 

"Just because you've allied with Rhian doesn't make him the true king!" 

Lance tapped Merlin's hand as if to say do something you idiot. 

"Sorry to break it to you but Arthur's the king and I'd rather it remain that way." 

"Agatha!" Tedros said, a little late to the naming party. 

And then another figure appeared. A much older figure who looked remarkably like Dragoon. 

"Well, this is a kerfuffle wouldn't you say?" Dragoon said. 

"Too right," said Dragoon's hat who burped out a doughnut (not that Merlin knew what a doughnut was). 

"What?" Lance said and rightfully so. 

"Merlin!" Said the kids and Merlin (the one from medieval Camelot, not the endless woods Camelot) frowned. 

"Oh dear," said Dragoon. "Parallel universes. Tricky things." 

And then he swished his star studded cloak and the hat, the kids, and Dragoon disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. 

"What?" Merlin said. 

Lance shrugged. "By the way, Morgana has claimed herself queen again. Better go stop her." 

And Merlin did because he's nice like that.


End file.
